


ГАЛЯ, НАПИШИ!

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020
Summary: Повышение не всегда хорошо.
Relationships: Galadriel | Artanis - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	ГАЛЯ, НАПИШИ!

— ГАЛЯ!  
Галадриэль закатывает глаза и отхлебывает ещё чая из красивенькой чашечки тончайшего фарфора с узорчиком из множества маленьких звёздочек. Со всем изяществом, разумеется. Её тонкие алебастрово-бледные пальчики…  
— ГАЛЯАААА!!!  
Чашечка падает из её прекрасных рук и разлетается на множество мелких осколков. Проклятье! А ведь Галадриэль лишь мечтала стать кем-то большим! Вот, допросилась.  
— ГАЛЯ!  
— Да внемлю я внемлю… — вздыхает она. — Что там у вас? Опять слэш? Опять Маэдрос? О Эру! За что мне всё это, — причитает некогда владычица Лориэна, а ныне майя Ирмо, прекрасная Артанис Нэрвен, она же Галадриэль. — Допросилась, Мелькор их всех забери! Допросилась…


End file.
